villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Bentonfill
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snakewhip (Talk) 03:46, November 11, 2012 Welcome. & nice job for your editing on the Arius page. Don't be afraid to leave a messeage my talk page too if you feel like you need help with anything or you wanna talk. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:25, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the clean up I see you have been patrolling Complete Monster and getting rid of some of the examples where that is a rather overstaed term for them. Good work, the term is used way to much and sgould be saved for the worst or worst.Mesektet (talk) 00:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Genma Genma is a Complete Monster, despite his comedic demeanor: 1. He crossed the MEH by throwing Ranma into the cat pit, and by, on the whole, breaking Ranma's ability to say no to anybody or effectively stand up for himself. He also had no problem with trying to starve his son. 2. He has shown no remorse for his actions, dramatically whining about how Ranma is being 'dishonorable' or other kinds of BS whenever things aren't going his way. 3. He is disliked by a number of characters, Ranma being the foremost example, and even Soun despises his friend's poor treatment towards the former's wife. 4. His claimed justification for his actions was 'training', but the real reason behin turning Ranma into such a great martial artist was to build up the boys' ego and crush his will to say 'no' to anything, rendering him unassertive. The whole point was to make Ranma obey his father all the time, even if he shows hostility to it. Pyromania101 (talk) 23:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Hans is very much a Complete Monster, so don't you dare delete that Category from his list: 1. He nonchalantly crossed over the MEH by shooting Mr. Takagi in the head and trying to kill all the hostages by blowing them up on the roof. The fact that he did it all for money doesn't help him much. 2. Obviously, he shows no remorse. 3. He is hated by his enemies, and his lackies probably only follow him for the money. 4. He bitched on and on about power and crap, but was really just a common thief, as noted by Holly McLane. In short, he is a greedy monster willing to kill innocent people to make money, and he's not even honest about it. Pyromania101 (talk) 06:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) He shows loyalty to his men. Bentonfill (talk) 15:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Tourettes Guy Can you Help Me? Cpend7 (talk) 05:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Question why did you take Keisha Marie off Complete Monster? i Think Keisha Marie is a Complete Monster cause i watched Bromwell High when i was little and i remember the episode "keisha in love" and the other episode where she cheats in an exame to go to a privet school . do you think she is a Complete Monster? Leafers4 (talk) November 22 2012 Zorin Blitz Why did you remove Complete Monster from Zorin Blitz. I think she's a complete monster because of what she did to Seras, so do you think she's a complete monster. Johngleason85 (talk) 01:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Ian Ian from smosh yea he kinda look like a hero but he doing Villain Acts Can you make it? Cpend7 (talk) 03:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. I see your followed pages list is empty. That sucks. Maybe you should try harder, try something different, like create a page or upload a page or something. Anything at all. Just givin' you the heads-up. Well, take it easy dude. See ya... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 07:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Bentonfill! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Bane Okay, I'll admit that, but what makes him "Necessary Evil"? If it's about Talia, then that won't work: Bruce's evolution into Batman would have happened without her. He isn't necessary at all. I clicked "undo" and that's why it's back. Whoever originally added "Necessary Evil" probably did it because Bane called himself that Bentonfill (talk) 01:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Of course Bane would call himself that, even though he clearly isn't. He's Delusional. Also, how is Granny Goodness not a Complete Monster? She is a brutal, sadistic Child-Abuser in every sense, completely obliterating what little innocence they could have had to turn them into obsessive killing machines for her boss. She might very well be Delusional, but I'm skeptical of that, but she has crossed the MEH with her horrible actions and deserves to be labelled a Complete Monster because she will never redeem herself in any possible way.Pyromania101 (talk) 04:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Enough! Enough already! We all get it with the Complete Monster category! Look, you gotta do something different for yourself & just I dunno, create a new page or a new category or upload some new photos & crap. That's all. I'm mad at you, Bentonfill. But a $**tload of people here are & they gettin' sick & tired of it & it looks as though they wanna kick your a$$ or something. I'm just tellin' you what's goin' on. I gotta go. Take care of yourself, bub. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for brining Bentonfill into this. If you wanna blame anyone, blame me.Pyromania101 (talk) 04:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Appreciate it I see you have started slashing away at that most unholy of abominations, the Complete Monster category. While I am not completely onboard with all the examples you have removed I appreciate that you are taking the time to try to trim the fat, the category is spammed to hell. I've tried to clean up the more erroneous myself but people are committed to their various favorites that the assume qualify and just re-add the template. Best of luck. Mesektet (talk) 22:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Yeah, I think part of the problem is that a lot of people think being a Complete Monster makes a better villain, when it can actually be the opposite. It can be a sign of bad writing since when poorly handled, a villain with no redeeming traits can seem simplistic. I guess people try to add the category to their favorite villain to make them look "cool", not knowing that they're probably just making them look one-dimensional. Bentonfill (talk) 03:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Stop! Stop! What do you think you're doing?! You're messin' with the pages of the villains (such as The Jackal) from the movie Thir13en Ghosts, & on top of all, you're addin' the category "Horror Movie Villains", which by the way, is already deemed unacceptable and deleted. Just put "Horror Villains". Trust me. I know what I'm talkin' about. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't add the category "Horror Movie Villains". It was already there. Bentonfill (talk) 00:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just don't add it on any of the villains anymore. Plus it would be nice if you help remove "Horror Movie Villains" from the pages. I can't get rid of it alone. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:23, March 2, 2013 (UTC) OmG, it happened to me too @ the Aurora Public Library today. I though it's a minor glitch or something, a small set back. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Star Wars Prequel Villains Why not both? I mean that can work. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Bentontfill I have a question for you: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Vader?diff=429998&oldid=429729 How do you know this? From Justice Arkham Asylum patients Thank God, I'm not the only one who cares about this. I'm already ahead of you dude. & by the way, thanks. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) All done, - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC)